Cazu Marzu
by akaeve
Summary: Written for NFA sleepwalking challenge. There are some strange goings on at the apartment of Thom E Gemcity


**Cazu Marzu**

He was at his work station………..sleeping. His head resting on his arms. He had been tired. He didn't know why. Tony had fired paper at his head, but he hadn't flinched.

"Do you think we should wake him?" Ziva enquired, "He'll wake up with sore arms."

"Nah………..he's on screen saver. Aren't you MCGEE?" Gibbs had shouted.

"Boss on it. " Tim had answered, his fingers touching the keyboard, but the screen black………blank.

"Works better switched on McGee." Gibbs now replied, frowning but with a fatherly concern. This was not the agent he loved and knew.. He need ed to talk to Tim. The boys' conversation had been indifferent recently. Was his writing taking over?

"Tim..you okay?" he asked gently.

"Never better Boss..just tired." Tim replied.

"McGee……….writing?…………girls….nightclubs?" Tony had sneered.

"No I'm sleeping fine…………I'm just exhausted in the mornings. Maybe need a course of vitamins, or even a holiday………."

Gibbs was not convinced. Something bothered him. His gut hurt. He watched Tim, who was starring at the screen, typing but he wasn't with it. He looked like he was loosing weight. He needed to talk to the Director. Medical……blood tests. Tim's skin pale, undernourished.

****

"Leon, I have a potential problem with Agent McGee. Something's bothering him."

"Last case………..it was difficult?" the Director now enquired looking at Gibbs for reaction.

"No, I was thinking more personal." Gibbs replied. "I would like all the team to undergo, a general medical, but to find out Tim's' full results."

"I'll arrange Jethro, I just hope you know what you're doing."

"Also want a full surveillance on Tim." Gibbs requested as he turned to leave.

"We'll see………..Agent Gibbs."

****

He sat outside Tim's apartment. It was midnight. He felt like one of those private eyes. All tests had come back negative. No undue problems. The team had accepted the medicals, particularly with Tony's past brush with the plague.

The Director had said, if you want to watch Tim, you do so in your own time. Little did he know that Tony and Ziva also had had their own ideas.

Gibbs poured a coffee from the flask, it was going to be a long night. He kept watch 12.30,1.00 and then 1.20 the living room light. He waited a few moments, to see if it went off. It didn't. He got out the car and walked towards the building. He tried to be insignificant. His marine training giving him the edge. He stopped, the sound was still there. He walked on, the sound stopped. It started. He stopped and drew his weapon. He didn't want violence. He moved to the noise. The figure crouched at the window. He pointed the muzzle at the head.

"I wouldn't move if I were you."

"Ah Boss, no I had no intention of."

"Freeze………. Federal Agent." they heard a voice whisper.

"Ziva?" as they turned and watched her walk from the bushes, placing the gun in her holster.

"You think I'm going to let a friend suffer alone?"

"Okay, I'm here what are you two doing here ?" Gibbs asked

"Could ask you the same question?" both Ziva and Tony questioned.

"He's my agent."

"He's _our_ friend." they replied looking at their Boss, "And we're concerned too."

"Okay." Gibbs replied., as he turned to the window.

"What if it's dirty? I don't think I want to know." Ziva answered.

"Whatever." Tony responded, as he too turned to the glass.

They saw Tim typing away, but the eyes glazed and opaque. They watched as he rose, turned to the computer and typed something in. He appeared to read, turned back to the desk and typed.

"Should we go in?" Tony asked.

"No……… wait and see what happens next."

Tim carried on for the next two hours. Appearing satisfied he bundled up the papers and placed them in the bookcase. He switched off the computer, looked about, went to the kitchenette opened the refrigerator door took out a container, took the lid off and, taking a spoon, took a spoonful of a substance. As Gibbs and the others looked in horror at the food which had wriggly things in it, Tim placed the spoon in his mouth swallowed, placed the lid back on the container, placed it back in the fridge and shutting the door looked about, switched the light off and went back to bed.

"Yuck." Tony retched, "What was that?"

"Cazu Marzu." Gibbs replied.

"Maggot cheese?" Ziva questioned.

"The same."

"Yuck, this time I'm going to be sick." Tony replied turning away.

****

"Sleepwalking or somnambulism to give it, it's medical name." Dr Mallard replied, " So our Timothy has been, has he. If he had something on his mind. If he wanted to authenticate, to have genuine knowledge on something he is writing, I would say it is a genuine case, and not a medical condition. You say he has fear of maggots, but what if, in his subconscious, he is trying to rid himself of this fear or……….."

"In other words you don't know Duks. "

"Jethro I am a medical examiner, and psychology is not really one of my domains…….I would suggest you confront Timothy……….I would say he is confronting his own fears." as Ducky turned and went about his work. Gibbs left, he had a lot to think of.

****

Gibbs entered the bullpen, he spied Tim, who yawned and took a slug of coffee.

"McGee my office NOW, " he ordered, indicating the elevator.

"Boss……..?" getting up and following.

"I have a confession." Gibbs said as the door shut and he flicked the switch off. "I followed you the other night. Well not just me, but your colleagues as well…….they were worried. Me….concerned. But we know why you are so tired."

"Boss?" Tim now answered.

"Would you be willing for us to search your apartment, and showing you?"

"Boss?………."

"Is that all you can say McGee?"

"Boss………no….yes………..no." Tim now answered.

"Meaning?"

"No….I don't mind you searching the apartment………yes……. I can say more and no…I can't remember what the question was."

Gibbs smiled as he switched the elevator back on.

****

They arrived at the apartment and walked to the door. Tim opened and walked inside, followed by the team.

"What are we looking for?" he asked.

"Tim, this new book you're working on. Gonna tell?"

"Why? That would be telling, my agent wouldn't like." McGee replied.

"You want us to help you or not Probie?" Tony questioned.

"Ok, it's set in Sardinia, at the Naval Base at La Maddelena………in the final weeks, days before the United States left. The team are going to solve the death of a Petty Officer on the last ship to sail…….leave…..the USS Emory S. Land….."

"Are you trying to find out a little more about the Island. I mean…..the food, the wine…." now seeing a bottle of Cannonau, in the wine rack.

"I was………..yes trying to get a taste of the place."

"The food?" Tony asked.

"I have tried a Sardinian Restaurant downtown…….. Yes. Actually it's near the Yard."

"Tim………. your notes? Where are they?" Gibbs now asked.

"I have everything by the typewriter, on the desk." he replied making his way over and picking up a bundle of papers and passing them to Gibbs. "I'm not doing too good on the research. I seem to have got writers block. I'm trying to find out where the USS Emroy is going next and where it is now. I know I should Google and ask about……… but I just don't have the time."

"These all you got McGee?" he asked.

"Yes……….why?" as he watched Gibbs walk over to the bookcase and retrieve a folder with papers in. "These McGee I think you will find are your missing notes."

"Wow…so she's actually in Bremerton at the moment and undergoing a conversion to Military Sealift Command. Wow, and she's off the Diego Garcia come the summer. I found all this out. How?"

"Boss…… Diego Garcia, any relation to Andy? Ouch take that as a no then" receiving a slap.

"Nope………Indian ocean island owned by the British and leased to us."

"They say" Ziva butted in "That it is a black site, and the British turn a blind eye."

Gibbs wondered, he would need to find out more, but Tim was the problem.

"Tim………..you have been sleepwalking. You have been working through the night. No wonder you're tired. We were concerned and were watching you. There is one thing we would like to ask……….your eating habits……….you say you are frightened of maggots?"

"Yes………" Tim answered wondering where this was leading.

"Ziva………could you, would you like to show Tim?"

"With pleasure." smiling and going over to the fridge. She opened the door and removed the container, bringing it over she removed the lid and showed Tim. The maggots wriggled and squirmed.

"Have I been eating that?" he asked, turning a very pale grey, "I bought the cheese as an idea…… to get in the mood."

"Well you certainly did that Probie." DiNozzo replied. They watched as McGee went from grey, to green, placed his hand over his mouth and headed for the toilet. All they heard was retching………………


End file.
